


Watch Me, Noona

by Elishaje



Series: _____ Me, Noona!!! [4]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Anal Plug, Aphrodisiacs, Candles, Deepthroating, F/M, Foursome - M/M/M/Other, Hotel Sex, Ice Play, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Punishment, Service Submission, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elishaje/pseuds/Elishaje
Summary: Himchan has tarnished his own reputation, as well as B.A.P's good name. Youngjae and Jongup decide to punish him. You, dear reader, are along for the ride.
Relationships: Kim Himchan/Moon Jongup, Kim Himchan/Yoo Youngjae, Moon Jongup/Yoo Youngjae
Series: _____ Me, Noona!!! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1143380
Kudos: 2





	1. Rendevous &Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!!I'M BAAAAAAACK
> 
> So this is the finale to the '_______Me, Noona' series!!!
> 
> I wanted to challenge myself and actually write a foursome/round robin/gangbang type scenario. 
> 
> This pulls heavily on real life events- as BABYz know, B.A.P Himchan was accused of sexual humiliation by a woman in her 20's. Himchan went on a matchmaking holiday 3-on-3 dating thing at a pension, got drunk and harassed Miss A. Miss A is also in deep shit because she tried to blackmail Himchan-thus, there's supplemental hearings and trials that both parties must attend. The case is still ongoing.
> 
> I really appreciate all of your feedback and to my subscribers who have stuck with me all this time, thank you!!Cookies for everyone!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!!!

The sun had just dipped for its final round beneath the horizon, the sky a neat mesh of violet and saffron as the wind started to pick up.

You were watching all of this from the window in the hotel lobby, shivering as a couple hurried by outside, heads down against the gale. Even the children playing soccer moments ago had long since packed up,grabbed their gym bags, and disappeared.

You pulled out your phone and unlocked the screen to reread the message you received from Youngjae:

______-noona, please go to the Queen’s Palace Hotel on Hyacinth Street. Get there around 8pm. We’ll see you soon. Thank you for your help.It’s last minute, but I think you’ll enjoy yourself :)

You closed your phone and sighed. It was now 8:15.

….……………………………………………………………………………………

As B.A.P’s longtime friend(and for some of the members, something a little more than that) and one of their staff members, you were more than shocked when Himchan’s case was made public to the world-the other staff members didn’t know about it either. You just knew that Himchan was going away for a holiday pension and potential matchmaking event and when he came back, he didn’t talk much about it-but this was …..

This was a lot, even for you.

At first Himchan didn’t want to talk about it. The fan comments, the betrayed feelings from the other members(maybe Yongguk knew about it, but even the leader couldn’t hide his disappointment when the first news article broke through), the immediate cancellation of all of Himchan’s MC projects, interviews, and group show editing-all of these aspects hit at the same time.

The backlash on the fan cafe was real-together you, Ji Eun the make up noona, and Youngjae sat down daily to filter out the worst of the comments(you were in charge of English, Youngjae Japanese, and the makeup artist the Korean ones) and delete them.

A lot of the major fan cafes and photo blogs that were specifically for Kim Himchan closed. TS stocks dropped a little, and a lot of fans posted short videos of themselves tearing up Himchan’s photocards and ripping his poster down the middle.

Himchan took up smoking again-more than once you caught him and Daehyun standing in the shadows of the dance studio, sharing a few cancer sticks and having hushed conversations in the dark when they thought the coast was clear.

Junhong didn’t talk to Himchan for 2 months.

Things were already bad between the appointed ‘mother’ of the group and the maknae, but when one of the articles quoted Himchan’s description of that fateful night’s events, with Himchan taking the woman’s hand and placing it on his penis,begging for kisses and affection, the dancer stood up, grabbed his skateboard and stormed out of the conference room. Even the manager just let him go without a fight.

Things between the two eldest men had also changed. Yongguk had always treated his members with respect, and always avoided discussing the elephant in the room when the outside dancers were with them. However, when the leader started drinking it was a different story.

Yongguk never yelled at Himchan,never raised his voice, never screamed-because his words did that for him.

You were with Yongguk, Himchan, and a few of Yongguk’s producer/rapper friends at a bar, late at night when Yongguk let his feelings out. His tone immediately silenced the table as he waited for Himchan to finish his wine before he spoke:

“I am disappointed in you. But I know you’ll fix things.I trust you that much.”

Himchan’s eyes fluttered to you before dropping to the table, and Yongguk never spoke on it again. The rest of the table carried on, trying their best to act as though the air in the room changed.

As for you and Himchan, well…..

The normally talkative man was subdued around you. The space between the both of you wasn’t awkward exactly, but there was definitely tension there. He didn’t want to be alone with any one of his female friends or coworkers-people were constantly watching and whispering about him each time he entered TS headquarters. Conversations would stop whenever Himchan entered the cafeteria, then pick up again as soon as he left. The scrutiny was real. The judgement was palpable.

You had to talk to him, of course-costume design,measurement, and interview preparation was a team effort and English translations were a 3 man job- but outside of that, he kept his distance. You were angry at him, angry at the situation he got himself into, angry at Miss A and her blackmailing, but you didn’t hate Himchan.

There was nothing you could say to hurt Himchan that he hadn’t said to himself already.

Your texts to meet him alone outside of work was always met with an excuse/story of some kind: Sorry I can’t,meeting with lawyer/TS executive.Forgive me, out with Yeji and her friends. Sorry, at my parents’ restaurant-rain check?

After a while you just stopped, I tried.

During this time, you knew that Youngjae was planning something. You knew him almost like the back of your hand.

The lead vocal’s persona never changed when Himchan was around, which was something that you and Himchan were both internally and eternally grateful for. Youngjae still treated Himchan relatively the same-light joking, teasing after a hard dance practice, practicing lines and fanchants with him. Himchan needed that normality. It was a grounding method.

Moon Jongup was also more or less the same-which gave you some peace of mind. Everyone knew how much the older man leaned on the original maknae for support, and Jongup never pushed him away. You weren’t sure if it was just Jongup’s nature as usual, or if he was deliberately being close to his mother hyung because no one else was.

….……………………………………………………………………………………

The 6 members of B.A.P had a dinner earlier in the day while you had to attend a staff meeting for your other job. You couldn’t focus on the man giving the powerpoint presentation in front of you because you knew that this dinner for your boys was something meaningful.

It marked the first time that Junhong willingly allowed himself to be in the same room with Himchan since the case was revealed.

You knew that both Youngjae and Jongup spoke to Junhong to persuade him to go to tonight’s meal. You were dying to know what exactly the legendary One Shot Traitor and the Skydive Traitor said to the youngest, and you were sure that you would find out later.

Sure enough, an attendant left the help desk in the center of the lobby and approached you, “Miss, you’ve received a request from the guests staying in the penthouse suite. A Mr. Yoo Youngjae asked me to give you this. He says you can come up now.Refreshments will be up shortly.”

The attendant handed you a shiny hotel card for the door and a key that wasn’t labelled, “Thank you,” the attendant bowed, and you held the key up to the light(a small, brass key, warm in your palm) before heading over to the executive elevator.

The elevator ride was smooth- the doors chimed musically behind you as you walked past ornate dolphin statues, crimson carpeting, and lush plants before stopping at a set of double doors.

Swiping the card at the electronic lock, you pulled open the heavy door and shivered-there were no lights on inside. “Hello?”

Upon further investigation, you saw that there were lit candles everywhere-clusters of sandalwood and cherry blossom candles were on every available surface in the room. The scents were nice and pleasantly not overbearing-you could hear the gentle whirring of a fan nearby.

The hallway extended for a while then rounded another corner into a massive room with a sloping ceiling-the candlelight cast a golden, almost ethereal shine into the room, the furniture cut out and melding out of the shadows as you approached. Wax spilled over onto arranged towels and as you looked around, there were sounds of heavy breathing coming from somewhere close by. Someone was injured. You couldn’t see enough into the-

“Hey noona.”

You were very proud of yourself for not screaming into Moon Jongup’s ear, but you did jump at least a foot off the ground as you turned around, “Boy, I almost punched-” you stopped short as you took in the younger man and what he was doing-or rather, what he was NOT doing.

The main dancer was standing before you, smiling and carefree as ever as he set down a platter of carefully arranged fruits and crackers. He was wearing a robe, a fancy terry cloth robe that the hotel provided…..but he was wearing nothing else.

Your eyes travelled downwards without realizing it, and very quickly you saw that the robe was not tied as you slapped a hand over your face and did an about-face, “Jongup-Jongup my dear, your robe isn’t tied.”

You could hear the shrug in his voice as he said casually, “Yeah, it’s warm in here. I like it this way.”

“Sorry, we’re running a little late-Youngjae hyung’s still setting up some stuff in the bathroom-” you jumped, as this time there was definitely a muffled grunt of pain coming form somewhere in the suite, and Jongup continued, “and I figured you haven’t eaten after your meeting, so I went ahead and ordered groceries. We can cook first thing in the morning. Here are some foods now-you’ll need your energy.”

You weren’t processing this as fast as you wanted to-firstly, Jongup wasn’t known for talking and this was probably the most you’d ever heard him speak in one setting, the noises, the ambience, so many questions-but all you could settle on was, “…..The morning? I don’t-I didn’t pack an overnight bag.”

Jongup touched you gently on the back, chuckling, “Don’t worry-we’ve got you covered.”

He took your purse from you and helped you out of your jacket before saying, “You can look at me now.”

You opened your eyes to see that Jongup did tie his robe this time, and you took 30 seconds to appreciate his muscles in the low light before shaking your head, “Jongup, what is going on?”

Jongup smiled at you, “It’s Himchan’s special day.”

Your eyebrows went up into your hairline as Jongup offered you the platter, “Wait what? The case/suit is over? He won?” Your fluttering spark of joy was shut down as Jongup chuckled darkly, “No, nothing like that.”

You opened your mouth, then shut it-

-as from around the corner came Youngjae. Behind him was a shadow just out of focus as the lead vocal also threw you off, “Welcome, noona, so glad that you could join us. We really want you.”

You shivered, “Don’t you mean, ‘wanted you here’?”

Jongup leaned over the platter and kissed you on the cheek, “No, he said it right.”

Youngjae stepped to the side, and your breath caught in your throat-

-as there, standing before you, head lowered and cheeks flushed, breathing hard, was Himchan. The oldest man in the room was a mess-his hair was ruffled, there was a bruise forming on one of his shoulders, a bite imprint on his arm, and what looked to be scratches going down his neck.

Himchan was standing clad only in a pair of black silk boxers, and he was bound-his arms were taut behind him, and as you looked you saw the reflection of a pair of silver handcuffs against the TV in the background.

You took a step back, right into muscle, as Jongup was now standing directly behind you, “What…….what is this?”

Youngjae tilted his head towards Himchan coyly without looking at him directly, “Himchan-ah lost the challenge. He will be punished for it. It’s a long time coming.”

You raised an eyebrow, “Wait what? And not ‘hyung’?”

Himchan looked at you once-then winced as Youngjae slapped him behind the ear, “Yeah. He’s the lowest tier tonight. It’s a new world-we’re taking yaja time to the next level.”

(A/N: YAJA TIME is a game that Koreans play where they switch ages with their friends. They only play it once in a while. Basically, whomever is the youngest is now the king, and the original oldest is the baby. For a limited time, the youngest/king has the power to say/do whatever he wants to his friends, and the others must endure until the time is over.The youngest also has the power to speak informally/down to their friends without penalty. Koreans are big on titles and hierarchy/formal language, so this is really a chance for the youngest friends to air out all grievances/have teasing fun with the others.)

Jongup crossed the room and ran a hand down Himchan’s chest, watching him shiver, before reaching towards his nipple and twisting it once, sharply, earning a groan from Himchan, “Himchan-ah, don’t look at _____’s face again unless she’s given you permission to, got it?”

Himchan nodded, and Jongup twisted again. Harder.

“What was that?I didn’t hear you.”

Himchan choked out, “Yes….yes Jongup hyung. I apologize.It won’t happen again.”

Jongup let go of the sore nub and slapped Himchan lightly across the face, “Good boy.”

You had never seen Himchan so submissive, so contrite. It was doing things to you, but you shook your head and stepped away-Youngjae saw you moving and stepped towards you, his eyes clear, “We talked about it at dinner-Himchan consented to this. He wants to be alleviated of his guilt. We agreed to help him do it. A part of the deal, Himchan-ah asked for you to be here tonight. As a witness…..and to participate.”

A small part of you was screaming at you to run away, pick up your bag, leave, do something-but then you happened to look over at Himchan, at all of his bruises on his body….and then your eyes fell on the bulge now growing in the front of his boxers, “Oh my god….you are enjoying this.”

The look in Himchan’s eyes said it all as Jongup ran a hand lightly over that bulge, mirth dancing in his eyes as Himchan groaned, this time his voice low and needy. You swallowed, and for the first time since you saw him Youngjae looked unsure, “Look, you can leave anytime.If you don’t want it done, just say the word and your part in this is all over, no strings attached. I can call a taxi for you-”

“I’ll stay.”

The words slipped out of your mouth before your brain caught up to what you’d just done, and Youngjae stopped for all of 15 seconds before a smile grew across his face, “Great. Let’s get started.”

You held up a hand, “Wait,” you crossed over to Himchan-Jongup stepped away as you laid a careful palm on his shoulder, “If at anytime you feel uncomfortable, please say something. We need to establish some ground rules first.”

Youngjae scoffed, “We aren’t barbaric, noona-Himchan-ah, you have 30 seconds.”

Himchan’s words fell out of him in a rush, “I want to atone for my crime. I let our team down. I let myself down. I let down our fans. Cleanse me.Purify me.I consented to all of this. Safeword is diamond.”

Jongup clapped his hands once, “Well done, our pet.”

You walked over to a side table and sat down heavily on the chair, Youngjae following you and sitting down across from you as Jongup directed Himchan to sit at your feet like an animal, “Talk to us.Vocalize your thoughts.”

You were in some fangirl’s fantasy right now, and you couldn’t believe it. Of course, you had always had the occasional fantasy of what it would be like to date any of the members, but this was taking it to the next level. Here you were in a swanky hotel room with three attractive men all at one time, but could you enjoy yourself?

“You all,” you shook your head, “I love you all you are my coworkers and in some ways, my brothers. It’s gonna take a minute to process what…..what you want me to take part in.”

Jongup snorted, “So explain you breastfeeding Daehyun then-you didn’t hesitate with that.”

You gasped as the wind left you, and Youngjae sighed, “Yes, noona, we know. We know everything.”

It was a good thing that you were sitting down, because the strength left your knees as Youngjae looked at you, “About a week after it happened. We all got drunk one night after one of Daehyun’s musicals and he confessed what he had done. What he had asked you to do…..”

You looked at them all, “And then,” Youngjae nodded once, “And then Junhong spilled his own beans. Yongguk also told us of your time together and your ‘gift’ to him.”

Your throat was dry, “I…….I don’t know what to say.”

Jongup shrugged, as though you were only talking about the weather, “What is there left to say? They had an itch, and you helped them scratch it. WE have an itch NOW, and you’re helping us with that too,” his eyes softened, “You are always doing so much for us.Give us a chance to make you feel good too. We want you. I personally think you’re hot. When I masturbate on our world tours and you can’t come, I think of you.”

Youngjae sighed as you could help the astonished chuckle coming from your mouth, “Well….thank you? I think?”

Youngjae reached out with a slippered foot and lightly kicked Himchan in the leg, “Yah,Himchan-ah. Noona needs persuasion. Do it with your mouth.”

Immediately you felt Himchan’s warm mouth land on your exposed hand, kissing you tenderly and working his way upwards until he was at your neck. You shivered as the tall man leaned into you, licking your collarbone tenderly and nipping lightly at your soft flesh before being pushed off of you by Youngjae, “Alright dog that’s enough.”

Jongup laughed as your moan slipped out before you could catch yourself, “Oh noona, lovely noona-there’s no need to deny it-you’re getting there,” the dancer stepped over Himchan and ran fingers up your opposite arm, reaching up to grab you lightly underneath your chin before capturing your mouth with a real kiss, his tongue dancing lightly in your mouth before pulling away, leaving you to catch your breath as Youngjae smiled, “Well?”

“I should, I should take a shower-I’ve been walking all day and I’m not clean,” you started to say as Youngjae pulled you out of your chair to stand with him, but he laughed at you, “Cleanliness will come later-we’re gonna be dirty now.”

Jongup went into the bathroom and came back with a black box, locked with a brass padlock. He set it down at the foot of the massive king sized bed in the center of the room, just as the doorbell rang, “Oh, that’ll be the groceries I ordered.”

As he went to go and collect the goods, Youngjae reached for the hem of your shirt, “May I touch you?”

You nodded, and Youngjae’s hands, a little rough from his microphone callouses, travelled underneath your blouse to gather the fabric and slide it off of your head, tossing it to the side as he leaned in for a kiss,holding you around the waist as he pulled you into himself.

You grew lightheaded as the taste of chocolate on his lips and his musk combined to sweep you off of your feet, your own arms reaching up to run fingers through his hair, earning a hum of pleasure from the singer.

You were now hyper aware of everyone and everything. Your body was alive with an almost tangible electric current. Youngjae’s nimble fingers traveled everywhere, carving a path up and down your spine as he never lingered for long.

Jongup up returned, having set the bag of groceries on an island leading to a mini kitchen that you hadn’t even noticed through a door on the side as he laughed, “I see you got over your doubts quickly, noona.”

As you separated for air, Himchan let out a noise, and you knelt so that the both of you were on the same level, kissing him on the forehead.

Himchan pushed against you with purpose, and you chuckled, “Alright.”


	2. Crimes &Righteous Punishment

You and Himchan began kissing, his arms straining as you scratched him lightly down his back, taking time to enjoy the broadness of his shoulders as Jongup growled, “You’re being far too kind to him. Punish him. We softened him up for you.”

You stepped away from Himchan, and looked around the room until your eyes landed on a bottle of champagne chilling in an emerald ice bucket.

Reaching in, you scooped up a few cubes and returned to Himchan, “This is for not returning my calls.”

Taking a cube, you licked it before pressing it to Himchan’s sensitive nipple, earning a small yelp from the man as Youngjae whooped from somewhere close by.

You went to his other nipple and twisted it sharply, knowing that because of your fingernails it was going to inflict more pain than what Jongup did earlier, “That’s for not reaching out to me for help. I am your friend, Himchan, and you didn’t come to me when you needed help-why?”

Himchan looked up at you, panting, “____-ah, I’m sorry-”

You slapped him across the other cheek, not enough to leave a mark but enough to sting, your voice shaky, “And now look at you!!!You can’t even look me in the eye!!I can’t stand it!!!The one time we could’ve leaned on each other, you left!!You coward!!”

Fuck it. If I’m going to do this, might as well go all the way.

You went and got one of the thinner candles, its length similar to a champagne flute, and Jongup smiled in anticipation as you waved the candle slowly in front of Himchan’s face before holding it over his neck.

“You’ll remember to get proper consent next time, won’t you?Here, let me teach you.”

The soupy,warm wax was building into a small indentation near the wick, and Himchan nodded fervently, and you looked at him before letting the hot wax drip drop towards his nape, making him jump/flinch at the heated sensation.

“Not good enough,” your voice was cold, even for you, and Youngjae took a pinky and smoothed the excess of the wax away as you prepared to pour some more, “Say it. Say it Kim Himchan.”

You splashed more wax, this time towards the small of his back, and Himchan arched off the floor, cheeks bright red as the beige liquid clashed with his skin, “IswearonmylifethatI’lldoitrightproperlynexttime,” his voice came out in a hiss, and you nodded your approval before putting the candle back on the table.

You broke off a piece of ice and chewed it slowly before kissing Himchan again-

-this time, the coolness of the ice and the heat of your intertwined mouths caused the both of you to moan in joy, and as you pulled away for air Jongup pulled you up to your feet, “You’re leaving me out, ____-noona.I don’t like that.”

You paused, “Wait-why am I not included in your yaja time? Shouldn’t I be addressing you and Youngjae as ‘oppa’ or ‘my lord’?”

Jongup looked at you lovingly, “Oh no. Never. First, you weren’t at dinner when we discussed the rules of our…’arrangement’. Secondly, after all of the stuff you do for us? At work and behind closed doors?No, it is us that should be calling you queen.We don’t deserve you.”

Jongup kissed you passionately, reaching his hands down, sliding them down your back and to your stomach as he opened the front of your pants and pulled down your zipper, reaching inside to your warmth and stopping, “You’re perfect. So soft,” he leaned away to show you his fingers.

You blushed as his fingers were sticky, “I only touched the front of your panties and already you’re soaking through.”

Youngjae came over and sniffed Jongup’s fingers, “You smell amazing. I wonder if you taste good as well. Himchan.”

Himchan reached up with his teeth and as Jongup pulled off your pants completely Himchan nibbled at the thin fabric of your panties, getting a good grip with his teeth before pulling/ripping them off of you.

You were suddenly shy, as now you were the only naked person in the room, and Jongup noticed this, pulling off his own robe, “There. Now we’re even.”

Your chuckle turned into a moan as Himchan exhaled over your mound, rubbing his cheek against your inner thigh before Youngjae kicked him away, “You haven’t earned that yet, you slut.”

Jongup took you by the hand and led you to the foot of the bed, where the box sat, waiting. “I believe you have the key for this.”

You ran a hand over the velvet material before going over to your bag and reaching for the key. Inserting it and sliding the padlock off the box, Youngjae bowed to you, “The floor is yours, my lady.”

Opening the box slowly, you jumped slightly as you gazed at the treasure inside, “Oh my,” was all you could say as you pulled out a braided whip, a paddle, some oils, condoms, some cream in a small jar with fancy Korean writing on it, a butt plug,a spongy looking circle with an adjustable band, and a small set of pills in plastic wrapping.

While you were doing this, Himchan shuffled so that he was directly behind you-you jumped as you felt air escape his nose before he pressed it against your folds, rubbing his cheek against your damp pussy, “Please…..I need it. I want to taste it.”

You shook your head, and Jongup pushed Himchan away.

Youngjae pulled you away from the box, “Daehyun loved what you did for him,” the singer’s voice was low and husky as he ran his hands over your shoulders in easy circles, “He described in great detail how you brought him to life,” one hand cupped a breast lightly, and you shivered as he ran his thumb over it lightly.

“So soft, so warm and supple,” Youngjae lowered his mouth to your chest, and kissed a fiery trail from your neck to a nipple before latching onto it, suckling carefully as he massaged the other breast gently in his hand.

You let out a little cry as Youngjae nipped at it, “He had so much fun, I’m almost jealous.” Peppering it with small kisses to ease the pain of his teeth, he switched over to the other one, taking his time to wrap his tongue around the bud and knead it with the skin of his cheek, causing a roll of pleasure to spread from your head to your toes.

Jongup knelt and uncuffed one of Himchan’s arms, and Himchan sighed as he could now stretch and relieve circulation issues in his forearms-but Jongup laughed, now attaching a black silk leash and rope to a choker around his neck, “You know we’re just getting started, Himchan-ah.”

Youngjae had already prepared the bed with an extra set of sheets-this he laid you down on, propping you against the backboard of the bed with some pillows as he touched your bruised lips, “So amazing.”

Jongup came over, leading Himchan on all fours with the leash, and you beckoned for the leash, “Come here.”

Himchan eagerly scrambled onto the bed, settling himself so now he was between your legs, and you hesitated for a moment before spreading your legs, “I want you to touch me. Touch me the same way you wanted to touch that girl at the pension. Go on, you mutt.”

Himchan paused, guilt in his eyes before Youngjae pinched the elder man on the butt, causing him to flinch, “Yah-go on!!Do it!!Our lady commanded you to!!”

Himchan rubbed his hands once on the sheet beneath you, licking his lips once as he approached you slowly, shimmying up the bed until he could rest a hand on either side of your thighs, rubbing them and admiring your softness beneath his hands.

He drank it all in, watching your every facial tick, hearing your soft gasps of pleasure as he ran a hand on your stomach, pinching your belly fat lightly before coming to his real prize-your honeypot between your legs.

Getting down and close, Himchan took 4 fingers and ran them up and down your nether lips, taking care not to press too hard on the outer epidermis as you squirmed beneath him, the air from his nose tickling you a little.

Your back arched as Himchan separated your lips for you, exposing your inner flesh to everyone in the room, Jongup licking his lips and touching himself without even realizing what he was doing.

Himchan leaned in, finally closing the distance, and kissed your clit, eliciting a moan from you as the man with black eyes began licking you slowly, taking in your flavor and using one hand to rub your clit in a soothing motion.

“Oh-oh god,” you cried out as Himchan began slurping sloppily, clearly enjoying himself as he drank from your greedily, the rasp of his tongue entering you and stroking your walls as he added a thick finger into the mix, pressing into you as carefully as he could-

-you grabbed his hair and began grinding up against his face,now moaning loudly and effectively riding his had as his finger curled and pressed against a sensitive spot-

-with a small shout, you came all over his face as your body tightened up and released, your muscles nice and placid against his cheeks, “Well-well done,” you gasped out as Himchan gave you one last kiss to your clit before pulling away, satisfaction in his eyes.

You scratched his head lightly, “Good boy, very fucking good boy.Come here.”

Himchan’s voice hitched as you bit his bottom lip, tasting yourself on his breath, and as you pecked him lightly you reached down between his legs and stroked.

Smirking as Himchan’s hips automatically buckled to thrust himself into your hand, craving your touch, you took a moment to admire the thick girth and weight of Himchan’s dick.

You reached behind him and squeezed a buttcheek as you squeezed the head of his penis lightly, causing him to gasp out loud, strained.

“So this is what you couldn’t control,” you said as you pulled down Himchan’s shorts and tossed them somewhere on the other side of the bed, now making it 3 naked people in the room.

You had seen the boys naked for non sexual reasons before, but this was the first time you were seeing the 3 before you aroused. Himchan’s was, by far, the thickest in the room. Youngjae had length, and Jongup had both. You licked your lips before reaching over for the whip, “Over my lap. On your hands and knees. Now.”

With a quick scramble, Himchan did as he was told, panting as you stroked his cock slowly, “Good boy, you’re so obedient,” you gestured to Youngjae, “I’m tired, so I’ll allow your hyung to discipline you. However, you treated me well, and I like your big cock. Do you like me touching you like this?”

Himchan nodded, and you frowned, mimicking Jongup from earlier, “What was that? Sorry, I didn’t hear you.”

Youngjae quickly stepped forward as you stopped pulling on his dick-

-with a flick of his wrist, Youngjae snapped the whip across the curve of Himchan’s buttcheek with a clean sound filling the room. Himchan cried out, “Yes, yes, I enjoyed it, my lady. My queen.Please touch me.I need it.Stroke me.Please.”

You shook your head, “Why? This is the third time you’ve been rude,” Youngjae smirked and cracked the whip twice against Himchan’s backside-Himchan now whimpered, and with a start, you could feel something dripping on your leg, “Oh my- you wanna cum, don’t ya big boy?”

Himchan nodded, and Youngjae chuckled darkly, “You never fucking learn, do you Himchan-ah?”

Himchan’s precum dribbled down your thigh as Youngjae started to whip him in rhythm, speaking calmly between pops, “You will*crack* be polite. You will *fwp* speak when we address you. You will NOT*fwp* be rude anymore. You will answer the queen when she deems it so*crack crack crack*. Do you understand?”

Himchan’s butt was now decorated with a myriad of sharp red lines, with some welts already starting to form and raise up as Jongup approached you, “That ice thing was fun-let me try.”

“By all means,” you smiled at Jongup, who opened his palm to reveal more ice. The dancer took a cube and rubbed it all over Himchan’s sore ass-the man cried out as he could feel the coolness against his abused skin, the water running down between his cheeks-and gave you one as well.

You used your ice to pinch the tip of Himchan’s penis and rub all over it.

Himchan buckled, his thighs straining to keep himself still, but it was too much-between Youngjae,Jongup and you, he couldn’t take it anymore, “Please, please-I need to cum!!I need it!!”

Youngjae reached the whip over his head, you began stroking his cock again, and with more force, Youngjae brought the whip against Himchan’s ballsack.

Himchan shouted as the force of his orgasm caused him to splurt all over your legs, the thick ivory cream sticky and warm, pouring out of him in gushing white lines as Jongup scooped up some of it onto his fingers, “Here. Taste your sin.Fucking pathetic.”

Himchan licked his own jizz from Jongup’s fingers as you pulled Youngjae in for a kiss, the man tossing the whip down so that he could run his hands all over you.

“Our lady, Himchan pleasured you and you pleasured him-if I may be so bold, when is it our turn?” Jongup looked at you, and you nodded, “But of course-do with Himchan as you please.”

Jongup smiled, “Thank you my lady.”

After Himchan caught his breath, riding the wave down until he could breathe normally again, you guided him so that he was back in his kneeling position again. Jongup reached for the spongy circle that you saw before, and you watched him slid the ring on Himchan’s penis, sliding it down until it his the base, and the dancer tightened it securely, “Your orgasms won’t come easily for the rest of the night. It’s what you deserve.”

You had your knees up so that your feet were flat on the bed, and you were moaning as Himchan had 2 fingers inside of you,knuckles deep, filling you and stretching you out comfortably. Youngjae took off his robe and stretched before coming on the bed, kneeling so that his crotch was on level with Himchan’s face, “I saw how well you treated our lady. Come. Do the same for me.”

Himchan leaned forward and pressed his face into Youngjae’s pubic hair nest before reaching his other hand upwards, taking Youngjae’s length in his grip and stroking him gently before kissing Youngjae’s mushroom tip, earning a hum of approval from the singer before sucking on it lightly.

Himchan sucked on the tip like an icecream cone, licking Youngjae’s shaft with gentle upward motions before coming down and taking in as much length as he could. He only gagged once, and Youngjae let him catch his breath before grabbing Himchan’s face and encouraging him to go deeper, “Ah, ah~Himchan-ah, you’re so good at this,” Himchan hummed as he took in inch by inch of Youngjae’s dick, now deepthroating him and using his free hand to reach between his legs and massage Youngjae’s balls.

Jongup stood behind Himchan, rubbing the back of the man’s legs and thighs and coaxing him to spread his legs farther. As you watched, Jongup opened up the small vat of cream and coated his fingers thoroughly before holding up his index finger and stroking Himchan’s opening carefully-

Himchan choked on Youngjae as Jongup pushed a finger into his ass slowly, taking his time and allowing the ring of muscle surrounding the opening of Himchan’s anus to contract, take it, and relax before going in another inch. Every once in a while he would withdraw for more cream, and once he got all the way inside with his first finger Jongup reached for the little cutout of pills.

Opening one, he crushed it and rubbed it around between his index and thumb to fine powder consistency before pushing it inside Himchan-Youngjae was currently fucking his face, thrusting in rhythm and wiping a tear away that formed in the corner of Himchan’s eye.

Himchan’s fingers in your curled, and you felt yourself coming close to the edge again as Jongup moaned, “I can’t wait for this Himchan. You’re gonna feel so good when I impale you.”

Giving his anus one last rub, Jongup slid the butt plug in carefully-then smiled as Himchan’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, “Looks like I found the prostate on the first try-lucky me.”

Himchan gargled in agreement, and this was enough for Youngjae-

-with a noise escaping from his throat, Youngjae came inside Himchan’s mouth, holding the older man’s head steady as he forced him to drink all of his spunk. Youngjae stopped thrusting and pulled out slowly, causing Himchan to cough and jizz to gather at the edges of his mouth, “Good dog. Such an obedient slave.”

You reached over to stroke Himchan’s face lovingly as he nuzzled his cheek into your palm, his fingers now grazing and stroking you faster as Jongup twisted the plug around in his butt-

-you came shortly afterwards, Himchan’s fingers once again flooded with your juices as he waited for your muscle spasms to pass before pulling out, licking his hand and cleaning himself off.

Youngjae rolled to his side and the two of you began kissing, rubbing up on each other in the windfall of your powerful orgasms, you in an almost buzzed state and high on euphoria and Youngjae preparing himself for another round.

Jongup waited for Himchan to get back into position before pulling the butt plug out, slipping on a condom, “Are you ready for me?” Himchan nodded, “Yes, hyung.”

Taking a hold of either side of Himchan’s hips, Jongup began to push himself slowly into Himchan, eyes fluttering shut as the heat of the older man began to surround and press down on him. As you and Youngjae watched, Himchan gritted his teeth and balled the sheets in either fist as Jongup reached over for more lubing cream and slathered it on before pushing at his steady pace.

Himchan’s own eyes shut, and after a while he began to rock backwards onto Jongup’s cock, when Jongup stopped him with a breathy laugh, “Oh no, Himchan- I am taking the lead here.”

Jongup began thrusting into Himchan slowly, pulling out before driving it back home, his own balls slapping up against the underside of Himchan’s as Himchan reached between his legs and started to stroke himself, “Oh, you like that, don’t you?” “Y-yes hyung!!”

As they began to pick up the pace, Youngjae spoke softly to you, “We should follow their example.”

As you looked at Youngjae, he kissed you again, “Please allow me the pleasure of serving you.”

You smiled, “Alright.”

You helped Youngjae slide on the condom, enjoying how his breath hitched as you stroked him carefully, and when it was secure Youngjae positioned himself so that he was over you, his tip pressing at your own entrance, “Are you ready?”

You nodded, and Youngjae leaned in to kiss you as he began to slide in, filling you up with his length and moaning as he went deeper than Himchan’s fingers ever could.

Your body was aching for fulfillment, and Youngjae was stepping up to the plate-you watched him shake his head, “It--it’s so hot, so perfect….!!”

Youngjae began to thrust and you raised your hips to meet him, matching him stroke for stroke as he took a steady stance and ground his hips into you, pushing you deeper into the mattress as his thrusts became needy, greedy for more as you held him in a moist grip and squeezed down around him.

Himchan’s moans filled Jongup up with some dark emotion as the dancer fucked Himchan fully, slapping his taut ass cheek as he took him from behind.

Himchan was essentially facedown into the foot of the bed as the dancer rode him into bliss, his sounds filling up the entire room as you and Youngjae came together,crying out in tandem.

Hearing the both of you together set Jongup off-he had his own orgasm as his own body froze midway before exploding his load within Himchan’s heat, pulling out and leaving the older man to finish himself off.

Youngjae kissed you messily on the forehead before pulling away, leaving you to fall back into the nest of sheets beneath you to recover.

You rolled to your side as you took deep breaths. Your body tingled everywhere, and you stretched out in all directions-there was space to spare.

After a few moments of everyone catching their breath,Jongup crawled into the bed next to you.

With him he carried a handful of cherries and grapes, and as he fed them to you you inquired between chews, “What’s with the sudden produce attack?”

Jongup smiled as he tapped you lightly on the nose, Youngjae going over and helping Himchan sit up slowly, “This is recharge time now. We still haven’t had our own fun together.”

You laughed, taking some of the fruit out of his hand to feed some to Himchan and Youngjae, who were now reclining at the foot on the bed, their legs intertwined, “I’m down for that.”

….………………………………………………………………………………..

After another round of punishment (Youngjae had Himchan blindfolded and one arm tied to the headboard,performing frottage together as Jongup wanted you to ride him), the 4 of you took a long shower in the penthouse tub together.

You took care to each other’s bodies, washing, exfoliating, and massaging each other’s muscles and legs before coming out of the shower. Each and every one of Himchan’s bruises was kissed and cared for personally by Youngjae. You checked to make sure the wax hadn’t actually burned Himchan’s back. Ointment was applied to any lingering marks, and Jongup helped Himchan flush his rectum with the medicinal wash while Youngjae helped you steam your vaginal walls.

True to Jongup’s word, they were prepared-as he and Himchan changed the sheets on the bed, Youngjae handed you a satin pajama dress and soft cotton underwear before pouring a round of champagne for everyone. Jongup came up behind you and kissed your neck as you sliced apples and kiwis for the 4 of you.

Carrying the plate back to the bed, Himchan took it from you as Youngjae turned the sheets down.

You all climbed into the bed together, eating and drinking and kissing each other everywhere. No words were spoken for the rest of the night, as Youngjae made sure to blow out/snuff each candle before coming back to the nest.

You were the centerpiece of the bed, with Himchan laying down between your legs, his upper body overlapping with your own. Jongup was on your left, running his hand through stray hairs that escaped your bun, and Youngjae was cupping one of your breasts and snuggling into your shoulder on your right.

Himchan had one arm around your waist and the other rubbing your belly, drawing circles on the soft skin and tilting his head back so that he could kiss the underside of your other breast occasionally.

You alternated touching between the three of them. You were so sated, so peaceful, that your hearing was muted. You ran fingers against Jongup’s abs, up to his chin as you petted him lightly. Youngjae’s cheeks were stroked, and when he went in for a kiss you moved those fingers down to Himchan’s jawline. Himchan’s breath ghosted against your palm as you drew lines against his chin and lips.

The last thing you remember was Himchan snuggling himself into your chest, inhaling deeply as Jongup and Youngjae hunkered down on either side of you.

….………………………………………………………………………………

At some point in the night, you woke up to find Himchan kissing you tenderly, carefully, as though he might lose you, and you reciprocated the kiss. While you were kissing, Youngjae stirred. At first he wasn’t happy to be interrupted from his dream, but when he heard the sounds of Himchan moaning, your little purrs, and the sound of satin fabric being slid to the side, he came to life.

Youngjae guided Himchan’s face to your now exposed nipple, and in the dark everything was dangerous because you couldn’t see what was happening-your hiss as Himchan suckled on your breast cut through the room.

You reached down for Himchan’s pants-then jumped as Youngjae’s hand was already in them, stroking away at Himchan’s cock as Youngjae re-directed your touch to his own cock, groaning as you slipped a finger into his foreskin.

Youngjae kissed you briefly before lowering his own mouth to your free nipple, nibbling and blowing lightly before sucking sharply on it.

At some point during this Jongup joined the party- you could hear the man rummaging in the dark for something. A soft crinkling noise, plastic popping, and then the sound of something crunching-Jongup’s hand then made its way to your crotch, pushing aside your panties neatly to slide a finger in, but this time-

-this time, the sensation was magnified. Your every nerve bundle was on edge as Jongup rubbed your clit in small,precise circles.

You had a sudden flashback to the pill Jongup placed in Himchan’s butt,and then you knew-it was an aphrodisiac, and a heated one at that.

Your walls grew slick and wet way faster than before, and Jongup nibbled on your ear before guiding your hand, which was on Himchan’s head, to his crotch, and you began jerking Jongup off.

In the dark, the act almost felt forbidden-Jongup’s moans were musical to your ears as precum gathered in your hand, adding to the slickness of your motions. Youngjae and Himchan alternated between suckling on you and kissing each other, the sounds of their mouths meeting in the dark only added to the sense of urgency.

You and Jongup kissed until you were both out of breath, tongues fighting for dominance as Youngjae thrusted roughly into your hand, greedy noises coming from his throat.

Everytime Himchan bucked, you could feel his heat pushing against your crotch, Youngjae’s hand being the only thing really stopping him from cumming all over your thighs again.

Himchan’s own thighs were a solid presence against your own, hot and humming with their own energy as the pill in your system was making you over sensitive all over again.

Your hips began to buckle against Himchan, and Youngjae groaned as your juices spilled over, lubing Himchan’s cock even more.

It was Himchan who broke the deadly cacophony with actual words,whispering lowly“Please.______.Please.”

You responded by letting go of Youngjae and Jongup and flipping yourself over, pushing your panties to the side as far as you could go without ripping them completely and arched your back, rubbing up against Himchan’s throbbing manhood directly behind you.

Youngjae fumbled for a condom and helped Himchan slide it on as Jongup got off the bed to come over to Youngjae’s side of the bed.

Himchan held you steady, his weight against your back a comforting presence as slid into your wetness with a need that fueled the both of you-

Himchan’s thickness needed no prelude, no foreplay-he was more than enough to stretch you and fill you completely as his own grunt of satisfaction filled your soul.

Your hands slid up to brace yourself against the headboard as Himchan began to fuck you from behind, him reaching around to cup a breast as his hips began swiveling in almost a figure 8 pattern-

With each slam, your eyes began to close in bliss, more and more as the bed dipped to your right-Jongup got back on the bed, and Himchan slid over to make room for the dancer as Youngjae welcomed him with open arms.

There was some maneuvering, and then, as Jongup’s legs landed near your arms, you realized-Youngjae and Jongup were now in a 69 position.The sounds of sloppy sucking, slurping, moaning and wet skin meeting wet skin filled the room, as one of Himchan’s large hands grabbed a handful of your butt and squeezed, never losing his rhythm.

In no time at all, you were pushed over the edge, and Himchan joined you as you both rode the waves of passion, sweaty and full as he pulled out of you slowly, guiding you down to the mattress below as Youngjae hit his peak first, Jongup following closely afterwards, and with a collapse to your side, the room grew quiet once more.


	3. A Needed Discussion

At some point in the late morning, you were awakened by the smell of something delicious sizzling in a pan.

You sat up slowly, feeling full as Youngjae ‘mmm’ed in his sleep and the arm that was around your waist squeezed tighter.

Jongup was completely gone to the world, having buried his face into your armpit, and you carefully disentangled yourself from both pairs of legs, coming to solid ground at the side of the bed.

Pulling on a robe, you rounded the corner to see Himchan,with his back to you, commandeering two pans on the stove while the rice cooker sang a song, indicating that whatever was cooking inside would be ready soon.

He was topless, save for some shorts, and you could see in the sunlight all of his marks from the night before, “It doesn’t hurt, trust me.”

You jumped as Himchan turned to look at you over his shoulder, his baritone cutting through the air. He turned one of the burners low as he turned to face you fully, eyes clear.

You accepted the glass of water he handed you, sipping quietly as he went to check on the others sleeping on the bed.

You didn’t know what to say. Your thoughts, which,save for the carnal ones a few hours ago(your inner thighs were starting to feel sore, but you tried not to think about it), were gone. Your head was clear. And that alone terrified you.

You jumped when a pair of strong arms encircled you from behind, “I can hear you trying to make sense of things, ______-ah,” Himchan kissed you softly on the back of your earlobe, and you shivered before wiggling out of his grip.

“No no-not that,” were quick to say something, as Himchan’s face dropped, “It was…..nice what we did yesterday. But, you and I….we need to talk.”

You ran a finger across the front of his chest, watching him shiver as you came across a bite mark that you knew Youngjae took special pride in, “Himchan……..I meant what I said. You didn’t come to us with this. I know you’re going through the wringer, but you didn’t lean on us, the people closest to you, for help. You didn’t come to me.”

Himchan closed his eyes, “I couldn’t. How could I? I got myself into this, and I have to get myself out of it. I won’t stop fighting to clear my name. I have to redeem myself.”

He turned away to start moving things off the stove into serving plates, and you joined him, carrying over utensils as you spoke softly, “I respect that. But,but why didn’t you ever want to meet me alone?” You hated that you sounded like a child in the moment, but Himchan shook his head with a soft laugh, “It might sound cliche, but it’s not you, it’s me.”

He ran a thumb carefully against your cheek before picking up a plate in each hand and returning to the master bedroom, where Youngjae smelled food and began coming to life.

You pulled out a low folding table and set up the legs, Himchan following your lead and setting down his precious cargo.

As you went to the mini fridge, rummaging for drinks, Himchan laid a hand over your arm, causing you to look at him, “I hurt you. I’m sorry. I couldn’t face you. You’re too good for me. I didn’t want to face you until I was a better man.”

You nodded, throat dry, as Jongup appeared, his bed hair terrifying, “What do you need help with?”

Youngjae was packing up all of the toys and equipment carefully in the box, some cleaning wipes in his hand as he worked. The sheets were unceremoniously stuffed in a large black trash bag, and the candles and fruit trash in another.

Jongup opened the curtains and turned on the fan, and as sunlight flooded the room Himchan led you to sit next to him on the floor.

“Before I officially declare yaja time over,”Jongup started, holding up chopsticks and sliding up his robe sleeves carefully, “I wanted to say some things.”

“You were amazing last night, Himchan-ah. You as well, our lady. Thank you for your help. We couldn’t have pulled it off without you,” he tilted his head to the side, “How does it feel knowing that you’ve now messed around with all of B.A.P?”

You half laughed, half sighed as Youngjae shook his head in amused irritation, “I…..um, not sure?”

Youngjae sat down with a knowing smile, “I’d imagine it’s something that you could hold as a trophy-I know that Jongup viewed you as an unobtainable goal for the longest time-not that you’re NOT your own person,” he was quick to add, watching your face.

Rubbing the space between your eyes, you gestured vaguely to the others, “I mean……not that I care, but I didn’t even know your sexual orientations even….swung that far? Is that the right expression?”

Jongup laughed as he and Youngjae did a ‘bro’ handshake, “Noona, you really gotta hang out with us more. It seems you don’t know your ‘brothers’ as much as you think you do.”

Himchan spoke up quietly, scaring you, “…………The trial will be ongoing for a long time. Since I filed a counterclaim, there’s additional hearings that I must attend. I expect them to be thorough in their investigation. I…….I enjoyed myself last night.I……wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

Even Jongup was surprised, “You sure? Oh,” he clapped his hands, “Yaja time is over-are you sure, hyung?” Himchan smiled at being called hyung again, and he nodded, reaching across the table to squeeze your hand carefully.

Youngjae grinned, “I’m all for pampering hyung any time he needs a reminder that we care about him-in our own demented way.”

You rubbed your face,and Jongup looked at you with unsure eyes, “…….Noona?You don’t have to do this.”

You shook your head, “I…….I want to do this again-preferably, I also want to be in the room when you discuss the rules again.”

Youngjae whooped as Jongup clapped, almost flinging a chopstick in joy, and Himchan smiled at you, affection in his eyes.

“Great!!Let’s chow down, hyung’s food smells amazing!!I want to finish eating quickly so I can edit the video!!”

Youngjae reached for a bowl of rice and draped kimchi across it, eating heartily as your eyebrows went up, “Video?”

Jongup pointed to the side of the room, where a Matoki doll was sitting on a chair with odd clear eyes, “Smile noona-we’re on camera.”

Your voice left again, and Jongup explained, “That’s the only way we could get Junhong to agree to meet us for dinner-he and the others wanted to watch. It was a limited live feed-now we can watch what we were up today,” he reached under the table to massage your leg, “And enjoy ourselves all over again.”

You sighed, “You guys are a bunch of freaks. Truly. How did I end up with you all?” Youngjae smirked, “Woman, you know you love it-ouch!!”

Himchan had reached across the table to pop the younger man in the cheek lightly, “Watch it- she is still your noona,” Youngjae grinned, “Oh, I can’t wait until we do round two.”

Jongup watched your face, “……Do you wanna watch it?”

You looked from Himchan to Youngjae to Jongup again, “Fucking right.”


End file.
